dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Totso
'Character Outline' Totso is an 18 year old Saiyan whose name is derived from the vegetable, totsoi. He wears a black gi with red undergarments and weighted wristbands. He also wears a trademark white headband that he says is a torn piece of King Drumak's robe, ruler of the planet Gragu. 'History' Totso is the son of two surviving Saiyans that were on a mission when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. After they found out what happened to their planet, they dedicated their days to rounding up all the other survivors they could find. Soon there were 30 survivors banded together. The Saiyans, now called the Nova Gang, traveled from planet to planet as nomadic mercenaries. Years later, they stumbled across Gragu. King Drumak, ruler of Gragu, was bitter enemies with Frieza and hired the Nova Gang to destroy planets allied with/under Frieza's rule, which they happily agreed to. Totso grew up killing people and destroying these planets. The constant fighting since his birth allowed his power level to skyrocket. Drumak took notice to the ever-growing power of the Saiyans and began to fear them, much like Frieza did. He decided they were more dangerous than useful and had his elite troops eradicate them. Totso's parents were murdered right in front of him. The feeling of being betrayed and of not being able to save his parents and comrades bursted him into Super Saiyan. Totso suffers from a rare disorder indigenous to Saiyans where he loses self control after his power reaches a certain point. (Broly had this too) In this rage-filled state, he killed all of Drumak's troops and made his way to the Palace. With his fading energy, he killed Drumak and passed out. When he woke up, he tore a piece of Drumak's robe and tied it as a headband. A constant reminder of his achievement and past. He then left the planet and headed towards Earth, in search of Turles, a survivor his father told him about. 'Current Life' When Totso finally arrived on Earth, he landed right beside Capsule Corp. He felt a high power level inside and went to check it out. Inside he found Trunks, son of Vegeta. Totso explained to Trunks why he's on Earth and Trunks told him that Turles is dead, but he's not the only Saiyan left, and he too is a Saiyan. He introduced Totso to Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Pan, and Bra. Totso instantly felt at home. He now resides in Capsule Corp. with the Briefs family, helping out around the house, serving Vegeta, and trying to master Super Saiyan. Totso has taken a liking to Trunks. This could have something to do with Trunks being the first Saiyan the same age as him that he's met. Also, it's never said, but Totso shows signs of having a slight crush on Bra. 'Personality' Despite growing up in such a hostile environment, Totso is very fun-loving and easily amused. However, he is a fearless warrior that knows when to be serious. 'Power Level' Totso's base power level has been recorded as high as 16,500,000 and at Super Saiyan it was 49,500,000. Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:New Characters